


Jealous Kotori

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: Random KotoUmi fluff(3)Featuring Jealous!Kotori and Dense!Umi
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Jealous Kotori

'Why are those girls taking forever to talk with Umi-chan?' Kotori thought to herself as she watched three first-years take their time to talk with Umi. Didn't they know that each second they spend with Umi, Kotori loses a minute in her long and endless patience?

'Watch where you touch her, first-year.' Kotori thought as her eyes caught the slightest touch of a first-year's hand on Umi's toned stomach. 'Only Kotori gets to touch those searocks™.'

"Um, Kotori-chan...?" Honoka sweatdropped as she watch Kotori murder a strawberry for the tenth time in a span of five minutes. Oh, those poor strawberries. They didn't deserve to be butchered like this, they deserve to be in Honoka's mouth, savored and chewed into bits.

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka called out the second time and she breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that Kotori has stopped murdering the fruit.

"What is it, Honoka-chan?" Kotori gave Honoka a smile and she can't help but shiver at how scary that smile was. She just hoped she won't get any nightmares tonight.

"Um, can I have your--"

"Wah, thanks a lot Umi-senpai!" The two second-years snapped their heads towards the noise and they gasped at the sight. A gasp of genuine concern for Umi and the first-years from Honoka and a gasp of anger from Kotori.

"That's it." Kotori slammed her fists on the table, startling Honoka, as she strode towards where Umi was, who just bid goodbye to the first-years. How dare they hug Umi-chan? Only a few people is allowed to hug Umi-chan!

"I'll have your strawberries okay!" Honoka shouted before munching on the smashed strawberries. It's weird to it eat all smashed but hey, begars can't be choosers.

"Hello Umi-chan," Kotori greeted Umi with a smile, her curled fists hidden behind her.

"Ah, Kotori. Is there something wrong?" Umi asked, oblivious to the murderous aura looming over Kotori.

"No. Nothing at all. I just wanted to tell you that you will receive no cuddles from Kotori until you learnt lesson. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some first-years to calmly talk to." Kotori exclaimed as she walked past an oblivious Umi, who was still not catching up with the situation.

"Wait, what did I do?! Kotori!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo, got this done in twenty minutes. I have fun writing this even if it's short, I hope you have fun reading it too!
> 
> I'm planning to write a KotoUmi Plastic Memories AU next. I just hope I can think of a plot for that one.


End file.
